Blood Drops on the Shore
by SakuraLetters
Summary: She looked down, and saw a wound appearing in her abdomen, just below her heart. A Pearl Harbor ficlet, involving Japan and OC!Hawaii. Some America bashing, and a bit of blood. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. A Day Which Will Live In Infamy

**Hello, again. SakuraLetters here with another oneshot/drabble. This one focuses on another OC, Hawaii, and Japan. Yep, that's right folks, it's a Pearl Harbor story. ^_^' I love my History teacher; discussions in class always turn into stories like this nowadays. **

**Anyway, I've been working on fine-tuning Hawaii lately, because she is just so much fun to write! Especially at this point in time for her, as you'll soon find out why. As far as warnings go...not much outside of some America bashing and quite a bit of blood.  
**

**Disclaimer: I, SakuraLetters, do not own Axis Powers - Hetalia, and therefore, I do not own Japan. However, the Hawaii featured in this story is of my own design. **

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

Her beautiful islands, a perfect paradise on earth, had never felt more like a prison. The modest little house with a breathtaking view of beach where clear blue-green waves crashed onto the pristine beaches in a blaze of white foam and a roar had never felt so cramped.

Hawaii tugged at the collar again. She hated it, the symbol of her status as a U.S. territory. She, who had once been sovereign, had become the slave of another nation. Bitter hatred simmered in her like the lava of her land's volcanoes, red hot and awaiting the perfect moment to burst forth and destroy everything in its way. She tugged at the collar again. It was humiliating.

What was even worse than her abject humiliation was the fact that America had banned her from having contact with the nations that had cared for her when the rest of the world had been more interested in using her. Especially Japan. She had missed him terribly when he had put himself into isolation, and now that she could finally be with him again, America had come in and ruined everything.

"I will never forgive that egotistical idiot," Hawaii muttered darkly as she sat down on the porch of her little house, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Half-heartedly glaring at the early morning sunrise, Hawaii stewed in her anger. She wouldn't be a territory forever—one day, she'd be sovereign again, and then she'd make America pay for the years he'd kept a territorial collar around her neck!

Hawaii's eyes suddenly focused on a figure walking along the beach, towards her little hideaway. The figure was very familiar, but it didn't look at all like the superpower that had imprisoned her. She could then make out the hair cut. She only knew one person who wore his hair like that, and he was the one person she thought she would never see again.

"Nii-chan!"

The island territory jumped up and raced down towards the beach, her thick black braids flailing behind her.

"Nii-chan! What are you doing here?" Not that Hawaii wasn't happy to see her big brother, because she was _elated_, but America tended to drop in unannounced whenever he pleased and she knew he wouldn't be too thrilled to see the Asian superpower on "his" land.

Not really waiting for an answer, Hawaii flung herself at the nation and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had always greeted him in such a manner, even though he was never very big on hugs. Japan had always responded in some way, though—usually he would remind her that it was rude to nearly tackle guests to the ground (no matter how well she knew them) and she was offer a small apology and life would go on. This time, Japan said absolutely nothing. Hawaii knew right away that there was something on his mind.

"Nii-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"Gomen nasai, imoto," Japan whispered, his voice so soft that the gentle roar of the waves nearly drowned out the words. \

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Hawaii was starting to become scared. She stepped back, watching the older nation with sharp eyes.

Before Japan could answer, the first wave of pain rippled through her small body. It wasn't immensely painful, but it was definitely enough to grab her attention. Before she could utter another sound, more pain began to radiate through her body. She looked down, and saw a wound appearing in her abdomen, just below her heart. Blood was seeping out, staining her jumper and slowly dribbling down the fabric. Hawaii slowly covered the growing wound with her hands. She looked back at Japan with desperate, pleading eyes.

"Nii-chan…what's happening? What's wrong with me? Help me, please!"

Japan turned his head. _I cannot help you, because I am the one who caused it. _

Hawaii's bright cocoa-colored eyes widened as Japan turned his back to her.

"Gomen nasai. Sayonara."

Hawaii watched him walk away, the blood staining her hands and dripping onto the pretty beach sand. She fell to her knees; the pain coursing through her body was numbed by her brother's refusal to help her. Shocked and growing very dizzy from the loss of blood, Hawaii collapsed to the ground and tumbled into unconsciousness.

The waves continued to gently crash against the shore, seemingly unaware of the bloodied shore.

* * *

**I've always kind of pictured Hawaii and Japan as having a brother/sister relationship before Hawaii becomes a U.S. territory. And yes, Hawaii was NOT a state when Pearl Harbor was bombed. Hawaii did not become a state until 1959, a year after Alaska gained statehood**. **Hawaii was also technically sovereign before falling into U.S. hands. Becoming a territory after being more or less your own boss has got to be rough, which is why Hawaii is so angry with America. **

**Now for some translations (if you need them):**

**Nii-chan: "big brother" (Japanese, as apparently Hawaiian does not have a word for big brother. _ )**

**Gomen nasai, imoto: "I am sorry, little sister." (Japanese)**

**Sayonara: "Good-bye/Until we meet again." (Japanese)**

**I'm already thinking up a sort-of sequel to this, about the aftermath of the attack. Should I do it, or no? Please review!**

**-SakuraLetters  
**


	2. The Aftermath

**I decided to write this as a follow up to the last one-shot in honor of Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day. **

**I'm trying to stay as historically accurate as possible, but I don't know how the Hawaiian people in specific reacted to Pearl Harbor. However, Hawai'i as a person, according to my headcannon, would still love her big brother even though she was well aware of what he did and even though she wasn't exactly pleased by his actions.**

**Also, you get to met Alaska! My headcannon has him as Hawai'i's closest friend, mainly because at the time this story takes place they are both territories and are both technically outsiders. It's strange but at the same time it's not. Maybe I'm just weird. |'D**

**Disclaimer: I, SakuraLetters, do not own Hetalia - Axis Powers. I do, however, own the Hawai'i and Alaska that appear in the following story.   
**

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was the familiar scent of the ocean dominating the wisps of disinfectant. The next was the sound of her own breathing as it matched the gentle pulse of the ocean waves her mental eye knew continued their ancient dance somewhere close by. The third thing she made note of before opening her eyes was the soft caress of the breeze as it drifted aimlessly around her.

Taking a deep breath, Hawai'i opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital, from the looks of it. Her jumper had been replaced with a pair of her favorite pajamas and her hair had been taken out of the usual braids. But, why was she even _in_ the hospital?

A sudden surge of images poured out from her subconscious memory: Japan's blank expression, his soft apology, the gut-wrenching pain, the _blood_…

Hawai'i suppressed a groan and closed her eyes again, sinking back into the bed.

"Ha—Leilani?"

At the mention of her human name—the one she practically forced everyone to call her by—Hawai'i turned her head to the side. Alaska was sitting at her bedside, looking like he himself had just woken up.

"Aloha, Dimitry," Hawai'i said, using her best friend's human name.

"How are you? You were asleep for so long; we were all afraid you would not make it!"

"I feel okay. Rather tired, but otherwise okay. How long have I been asleep?"

"Several months. The wound is almost completely healed, by the way."

Silence fell between the two, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Both territories could deal with long bouts of silence without flinching. Finally, Hawai'i broke the void.

"Dimitry…what happened to me?"

"You do not remember?"

"All I remember is Nii-chan telling me that he was sorry, and then pain and blood. What happened to me?"

"Leilani…you were attacked. The Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor." There was pure sympathy and remorse in the larger territory's voice. He wished he wasn't the one to inform his best friend of her most beloved brother's apparent betrayal.

Hawai'i squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the fabric of the blanket. So…she had been attacked by her brother's people. They had struck hard and mercilessly; she could still feel some dull pain where the wound had formed. _But still…_ The territory couldn't forget her life before she became a territory. She couldn't forget all of the times they had spent on her shores, Japan offering small smiles and kind words as she showed him shell after shell after shell.

"What happened after the attack?"

"Papa was very upset. He joined the fight against the Axis. He…he has been very worried about you, Leilani."

"Worried? If he hadn't forced me to become his territory, this would have never happened."

"But it was _Pearl Harbor_ that was attacked. You had been letting Papa use that port for years before you became a territory."

"I was a fool, Dimitry. I was a foolish little girl who trusted far too easily!"

Alaska sighed. He loved his friend dearly—she was the only one who actually _liked_ to talked to him—but she had a flair for dramatics. He suspected it was because of her past, but he couldn't be certain.

"Ah, Hawaii! You're awake!"

Alaska looked over to see America walk through the door into the room. Hawai'i immediately turned her head away from him (and from Alaska, as well) and refused to otherwise acknowledge his presence. Although, Alaska didn't detect the usual hostility the smaller territory usually radiated in massive quantities whenever the superpower was around.

America, for perhaps the first time in his entire existence, noticed Hawai'i's actions.

"Uh, how are you feeling, Hawaii?"

"…"

"Any pain?"

"…"

Sensing that the island territory wasn't going to offer any words, America sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Pulling up a chair, the superpower sat down.

"I heard you are fighting against the Axis," Hawai'i said softly. _Against Nii-chan._

"I didn't really have much of a choice. After you were attacked, public opinion all but out-right demanded it."

"I see."

"You're not happy about it, are you?"

"A'ole." (Hawaiian for "No.")

"He _attacked you_; no warning or sign or anything. He just flat out attacked you."

"I know! But I can't bring myself to hate him like you want me to!"

Hawai'i was good at keeping herself under control. When she had been forced to surrender her sovereignty, she had done it with a sad grace covering a bitter anger. She hadn't said a word when he had put the territorial collar around her neck. She had only looked at him, her dark blue eyes brimming with angry tears and bitter resignation. Even now, as her latest wound throbbed dully, Hawai'i did nothing to betray the raging anarchy of thoughts and questions and emotions that swirled in her head like angry waves beating against the cliffs.

"You are asking me to be angry at the one person who cared about me when others simply wanted to use me. You are asking me to hate the one person on this planet who might be my _ohana_. I can't do that. I can't erase those memories I have from when I was very young. I can't forget how he used to come to see me almost all the time, how he used to teach me things."

Hawai'i stopped and shook her head.

"What's more, I don't want to forget. You may have claimed me as a territory, Mr. America, but you know nothing about me."

"And Japan does?" The way America said the name made it sound like a curse.

She said nothing.

* * *

When she had finally been released from the hospital, Hawai'i had returned to her seaside home. Some of the older women who lived near her had come by and offered her their kindness and utter devotion. Unlike with the other nations, the natives of Hawai'i knew the truth of Leilani's identity. After all, in her earliest years, she had been raised by her natives instead of other nations.

The island territory had laughed and welcomed the rather festive atmosphere. She reveled in her native tongue, told stories through the hula, and had practically stuffed herself on her native foods. She was still alive, and she was going to be okay.

The years dragged on, and she watched from the sidelines as America fought against Japan and the European Axis countries. She never spoke to her beloved brother in that time, nor did she see him. In all honesty, she was okay with that. Hawai'i didn't know what she would say to him, or what she would do if she saw him.

Then, **it** happened.

She knew something was wrong when America entered her house with a horrible expression on his face. Even during the war, he was always ready with a smile and a stupid speech on heroes and whatnot. But now…now the war finally seemed to have taken its toll.

"Mr. America, what is wrong? You look awful…"

"You're going to hate me, Leilani, but it was the only way. I swear it was the only way!"

Hawai'i raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern. America never addressed her by her human name. Never.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Japan finally surrendered."

She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I dropped two atomic bombs on him, on Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

She could feel her stomach acid chewing away at the frantically beating lump of muscle.

"He would've fought to the last man, woman, and child if I didn't. I'm sorry, Leilani. It was the only way."

"Hush, you moronic baby."

The words held none of her usual venom. The past few years had opened her eyes to how devoted the nation was to those he considered family. She had treated him with nothing but hatred and contempt, and yet he had entered a global war to avenge her. He treated her with kindness; she had heard stories of older nations treating their territories like slaves. He had never forgotten her, and had encouraged her friendship with Alaska. He had always been kind to her, treating her like one would treat a daughter or precious little sister.

"I know my brother, Mr. America. I know he would have refused to surrender. Perhaps it truly was the only the way."

The truth of her words shocked her. Not five years previous, she would have spat at him and viciously cursed him in every language she knew. She would have screamed and cried and beat him. Now, she was calm, far calmer than she should have been. However, she only had one question.

"Mr. America? Would it be possible for me to visit him? Just once?"

* * *

Leilani did not like mainland hospitals. She did not like being without the scented ocean air, or the calming calls of seagulls. The rooms smelled fake, the air heavy with disinfectant and antiseptics and manufactured scents to mask the current of sickness and death.

She defiantly hated mainland hospitals.

Grateful to her guardian for allowing her to visit her war-battered brother, Leilani glanced from the slip of paper in her hands to the numbers by the doors. Her arms were huddled to herself. The mainland seemed much colder than her island home. Then again, autumn would be starting for the mainland, and then the bitter colds of winter would come. Leilani silently thanked the gods for her year-round tropical climate.

Finally finding the room that housed Japan, Leilani took a deep breath and entered.

Japan looked like he had been through hell thrice over. More bandage than man, it seemed even sleep could not shield him from the pain. Her heart tore at the sight of the man she always remembered as strong and powerful reduced to a pained, bandaged mass on some too-white hospital bed.

Not saying a thing, Leilani arranged a chair and sat down. He might be in pain, but he was resting. That had to be a good thing, right?

"I know you are there."

She started slightly, focusing on her brother. His eyes were opened slightly, dull brown orbs studying her.

"I came to see you, Nii-chan. I heard what happened."

"It was a stupid move, wasn't it? Attacking you rike I did?"

Leilani bowed her head. "Looking at you, I would say it was."

"I am sorry for what I did."

"You don't need to apologize, Nii-chan." She gently gripped his hand. "I still love you. You are my brother; so many of my best memories are with you."

"Will you become one of America-san's states?"

The question took Hawai'i by surprise. She had honestly never considered it before. Becoming a state meant accepting that her time as a sovereign country was done, and she didn't know if she was ready for that. Was she? Could she ever be?

"I…I don't know."

She looked at the war-damaged nation. Her heart clenched. Did she look as pathetically broken in her own hospital bed? Wounds that came from massive bombings always seemed to be worse for island nations than mainland nations. Perhaps, that was because island nations had virtually no one to turn to. The mainland countries had neighbors who could lick their wounds and help them recover. Island nations were, for the most part, completely alone.

Standing up, Leilani bent over and gently kissed her brother's forehead.

"If I did become a state, would you hate me for it?"

Japan looked at her through half-closed eyes. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Imoto, I could never hate you."

That was all she needed.

* * *

**Yay for JapanHawai'i sibling fluff! And yes, the alternated use of Hawai'i versus Hawaii was done on purpose. **

**In 1959, Hawai'i become the fiftieth state in the union. However, there are some who claim that Hawai'i's statehood is based on fraud. It's some pretty interesting stuff to read. Should've done my report on that, instead of the Cold War. Less innuendos flying around. *bangs head on desk* ((Researching the Cold War as a RusAme fan (or as a Hetalia fan in general) is not good for one's perceived mental state. I have unofficially been labeled as officially insane.))**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! **

**-Sakura  
**


End file.
